dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Evelyn Vogel
Dr. Evelyn Vogel is a Character in DEXTER. She is an intelligent neuropsychiatrist specializing in profiling psychopaths and acts as a consultant for various law enforcement agencies, assisting in their investigations. Vogel arrives in Miami to aide in the investigation of a serial killer known as The Brain Surgeon, helping profile and instruct Miami Metro Homicide as a consultant. She meets with Dexter Morgan here and in time reveals that she knows about the Code of Harry, as well as that Dexter is a psychopath and serial killer. Personality Evelyn is highly intellectual, speaking with a tone displaying her wisdom though shows a kind personality. Her intuition is impressive, being able to practically see through someone and know exactly how they work which enables her to be an expert profiler for psychopaths and serial killers. She appears to know many things about Dexter Morgan and she curiously brings up the Bay Harbor Butcher almost immediately in a private conversation, questioning him in ways that while lending an ear to Dexter's defense that it was actually Sergeant James Doakes, also reveals that she truly knows who Dexter is. Despite her aide of law enforcement, she appears to have a fixation with Dexter that considers him "perfect"Preview for Episode 802: Every Silver Lining and even enlists his help in order to find whom she believes to be The Brain Surgeon. She also seems to be quite motherly to both Dexter and Debra, 'even to the point of holding a therapy session for them to negotiate their feelings. She also took Deb back to the shipping container where she murdered 'LaGuerta, '''in hopes of her reviving from her Postraumatic Stress Disorder, which says that she is a soulful person who takes to heart what is occurring between Dexter and Debra. Early life Evelyn was born in '''England and grew up there for most of her life married to a Richard Vogel, and later had two sons'; Daniel Vogel' and Richard Vogel, Jr. '''However, once Vogel and her husband discovered Richard, Jr.' dead at the bottom of their swimming pool, they suspect this is Daniel's doing and cover up the murder, though send him away to an institution to be mentally treated. However, a large fire broke out there '(Presumably caused by Daniel himself), killing the majority of the children there and apparently himself, after Richard dragged the corpse out of the flames and identified him as his son. However, unbeknownst to them, Daniel faked his death by leaving a child's corpse there that resembled his own, and took the identity of the real '''Oliver Saxon ('''which is now Daniel's cover name). He then fled to 'Miami, '''where he would develop into a 'Serial Killer 'known as 'The Brain Surgeon, creating odd crime scenes left particularly for Vogel. Later in life, Evelyn too moved to the United States where she was drawn to forensics, finding herself becoming a neuropsychiatrist. During this time, officer Harry Morgan approached her, seeking help about controlling his son Dexter Morgan, 'who has begun showing signs of pschycopathic tendencies i.e. killing small animals, and later humans '('see 'Dexter Morgan). 'The two worked together to curb his appetite for violence by unleashing it on other 'Serial Killers 'that have escaped the justice system. However, after Dexter committed his first few murders, Harry could not bear the reality of it '('''Despite the fact that he murdered criminals) and killed himself. After Harry's death, Evelyn moved on to treating other psychopaths '('including '''A.J. Yates), and later decided to pursue a higher role in law enforcement—Profiling psychopaths. She also seemed to have met Thomas Matthews 'around this time. When the 'Miami Metro Police Department investigates a murder featuring the back of the skull carved into and a portion of the brain scooped out, Dr. Evelyn Vogel is recruited by Thomas Matthews to investigate. It is here that she introduces herself to Dexter Morgan, enlisting his help to find the The Brain Surgeon, 'after he keeps repeatedly leaving fragmented brain pices on her doorstep, leading her to believe that the killer is a former patient of hers. She and Dexter search 'Miami for the killer, eliminating people that are not suspicious in the process. When it is eventually revealed that the killer is Daniel himself, Vogel is appalled by her son's existence, but refuses to allow Dexter to kill him ('''Despite the fact that he murdered five innocent people), though Dexter reluctantly complies with her request. Plot Season Eight Vogel arrives in Miami to aide in profiling '''The Brain Surgeon and meets with Dexter, introducing herself while talking about the Bay Harbor Butcher (though refers to Doakes during the conversation) and later reveals to Dexter that she knows about the Code of Harry, after showing him murderous pictures he drew as a child where he was killing people. Known Patients *'Ron Galuzzo' *'A.J. Yates' *'Debra Morgan' *'Zach Hamilton' Trivia *She is the creator of the Code Of Harry and of Dexter's killer ways, as well as ostensibly the Mother of Dexter's Dark Passenger. References Category:Characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Dexter's accomplices Category:Therapists Category:Attempted Victims Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Images of Evelyn Vogel